User talk:ZahaDoom
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '70 Monte Carlo page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 01:34, June 5, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thank you! You did me a great service moving the Javelin. I'm working on my editing and am a little rusty. My last two edits, Hardtop Mustang & Rennin Rig were a mess! All washed out.. I took it easy with the Javelin. Thanks again! Dave thanks! thank you, zahadoom! if you've ever heard of groovy girls, (toy) you should visit my wiki, the groovygirl wiki. Another one fluff 21:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ZahaDoom Thank you for your critisism on my work, its noted. 1. I am not the one putting my images on the collectors page. I have no clue or interest in doing that. I started collecting hot wheels for my nephews, this is just fun for me. I ran across the wikia site and thought it was cool there was a place for collectors, I saw the photo gallery site and thought that was cool to. However people just take pics of their hot wheels and post. Some Dark, some too light. Its rare to find a very clean pic of the cars. I take the pics of the cars myself, I bring them into Paint Shop Pro, I cut them out, getting rid of the Background, then put together a collage of that car..i.e front, side, rear. I also put the year, car name, where its under in the series and the car number in the series. Its meant to be fun and if any other collector out there wants the pics I make, they are there for the taking. I have had a few comments that were quite encouraging, yours is the first negative comment I have received. I'm sorry you find them busy, its just meant to be fun. I'm no photographer myself, but I don't think I do that bad. I also think the way I do them adds flavor. Not everyone can be pleased, but I do thank you for your input. Dan :: Dan, ::ZahaDoom does have a point though. By using images found on the internet and logos of car companies, the Wiki itself can actually get in trouble by having the images posted. Legally, you have to pay a licensing fee to use the logos associated to car companies (Ford, Chevy, etc). Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I like the idea behind multiple views of the car on one image, but for Wiki-sake, I think that the background is distracting. Take a look at My Profile. I have a few old images of mine on there. I used to put a frame around each of my images. I removed it, and I feel the images look much better. Again, my opinion. Here is one of my latest images for example: :: ::Tszuta | Talk 03:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up You don't have to change "Metalflake" to "Metal-flake." Metalflake is one word, so that will save you a lot of trouble going around trying to change them all to "Metal-flake." Especially since I spend a lot of time standardizing that term on the Hot Wheels Wiki to make every instance I see read "Metalflake" instead of "Mtflk.," "Metallic," "Metalfl.," etc. "Metalflake" is the correct term, so this should save you a lot of extra time. Thanks! HaarFager 01:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Prepare yourself for the backlash Kenny... I've brought this up before and here was the response I got: :"There is no such word as Metalflake in the dictionary, the correct word is Metal-flake, which helps the auto formatting nature of the forms." :Tszuta | Talk 02:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It's one of those words that was made up out of two separate words, that has now entered into the common lexicon. It originates from the 1950's when it was first a trademarked name. By continual usage, it has now entered into everyday usage. Such as "Crescent Wrench." Crescent was also a trademarked name, but has also slipped into the common lexicon. Now, if anybody wants to argue the point with me, they had better be good with the English language. Because they're not gonna win a battle of words with me. I am a published author and know the English language quite well. Thanks for the head's up, Tony. Next point, people? Kenny HaarFager 02:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, yeah.... Shameless plug: http://www.e-booktime.com/Merchant2/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Product_Code=TWOD-PB&Category_Code=SF HaarFager 02:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Pardon me, but shameless plug number two: http://www.barnesandnoble.com/c/kenneth-dwain-harrelson HaarFager 03:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Classic. Normally I'd object to any shameless plugs on my talk page, but those are classic. Got a good chuckle out of those. :::::As many other users have pointed out, "the bullying nature" of the MOD's on this wiki, maybe the word they are really looking for is Narcissism. As I've been name called by users on MOD talk pages, and it still remains there, and nothing was done about it, because you guys do play favorites. :::::People will learn on their own when interacting with you Kenny what kind of person you are. :::::All this stems from the pages overlapping under the sidebar, forever this was a problem, and after being told that, it was "beyond our control", I tryed to clean up the tables within the boundrys set. Via spacing and punctuation (with-in the rules of language I might add), I tryed to get some of the tables to view properly on all browers and screen sizes, and all you would beat your chest and you would just revert pages back regardless of other work done of the page. :::::I've watched you guys turn off quite a few users to the wiki quickly with the way you deal with people, yet some others are left to clutter up the site with trash. :::::The word "Crescent" itself is not trademarked, and the word was never written Crescentwrench as one word even by the company, and when it is displayed by the company it's hyphenated aka Crescent-wrench, so what your trying to prove with that horrible example is beyond me and most likely anyone else. :::::How you have any problem with Specra-flame or Metal-flake is beyond me, because both of those are the PROPER ENGLISH WAY of displaying those names. Especially if you don't infringe on any copyrighted names that may be owned by a trademarked name which isn't defined, these arguements are based entirely on how YOU want it, and nothing else. ZahaDoom 22:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You do realize, I suppose, that if I or anybody hasn't marked a page to follow it that when edits are made to that page, you don't get any notifications about anything done to the page? You were aware of that, correct? Okay, so I'll admit I don't see everything that happens on the Hot Wheels Wiki. Do you admit that you do see every edit and know everything that goes on here? I'd like an honest answer to this question, please. Okay, in noting that I don't see everything and can't see everything, how do you expect me to catch everything that goes on, especially if I don't see it? If you have a viable proposal on how to get around being notified of edits to pages you're not following, do tell me. Take your time on this one and come to the correct solution. I can tell you now, however, that there is no solution. If you're not following a page, you will get no notifications about that page. That includes newly-created pages as well. No person is going to see everything on the Hot Wheels Wiki. Now, there have been people that posted messages about behavior you describe on various Administrator's pages and then the behavior is taken care of. This is the proper method, unless you, in your infinite wisdom know a better way. I'll wait while you answer that one as well. I'm pretty sure I'll be waiting a long time because there is no answer you can give that will address this particular problem. ::::::You'll have to point to a specific example of "bullying" nature, and not confuse it with the duties that Administrators have to perform, before you can claim the "mods are narcissistic" and that they "play favorites." Keep in mind, not seeing an offense is not the same as playing favorites if it slides by unnoticed. I hope you can understand that and see what is really happening, not some imagined grief on yours or anybody else's part. As far as pages overlapping under the side bar, I don't recall ever having said it can't be fixed. Someone did ask me about some coding the other day and I looked into it, but I couldn't fix it. Are you trying to say that, as an Administrator, I should know how to do everything, but not do anything about it because people like you would complain and claim I'm picking favorites? If that's what you're saying, you might just as well not be here on the Hot Wheels Wiki. And are you spying on me? How could you possibly know that I was "beating my chest," unless you were spying on me somehow? If not, explain what you mean in clear, concise English. This may be a problem because I can clearly see you have a problem using proper English. You claim to know proper English. Witness this phrase of yours: "with-in the rules of language I might add" The word "within" is not hyphenated. I'm surprised you didn't know that, being the expert you claim to be. Then, just two words past that little statement you typed "tryed." I'm certain you meant "tried," because that is the correct spelling of the word in the usage it was found there. Clearly, you sir are no expert on the English language. ::::::Your definition of "trash" might not be the same as somebody else's definition of trash, so until it gets a relative definition of what it means on the Hot Wheels Wiki, I wouldn't keep on considering that I allow the wiki to get "cluttered up with trash." Or that anybody else does or that anybody is even adding trash. True spam gets removed when noticed or brought to the Administrator's attention. ::::::Where did you get the phrase "the word was never written Crescentwrench as one word even by the company?" You're just pulling things out of the air so you can keep ranting about some perceived grievance. I certainly didn't say that. Perhaps you just need glasses because you can't see very well? I don't know what the problem is, but you'll have to explain to me why you said that particular phrase and from where you got it to begin with. And, perhaps I missed something, but are you really a trademark lawyer? From where do you get your information that "Crescent" isn't a valid brand name? The Crescent Tool Company was founded in 1907. Even Charles Lindberg referred to their adjustable wrenches as a "Crescent wrench." If you'd like to see more about this, please refer to this link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crescent_%28brand%29 You'll have to show me a concrete example of the Crescent Tool Company calling it a "Crescent-wrench," because even they themselves don't spell it that way or refer to it in that manner. So, if you can back up what you say with any shred of real proof, that would be appreciated immensely. Then I would know that you're not just some blowhard, like some people might think you are if they read what you write. ::::::Do you know what the word "standard" means? In relation to the Hot Wheels Wiki, it means that whoever started this Wiki, set up some kind of standard for the way of doing things and then it's done that way. It doesn't keep changing just because some muddle-headed users come along and spout things like it not being correct English, when clearly they don't even know how to use correct English themselves. ::::::So, if you can show valid examples of all you claim that is happening and prove it is something other than Administrators simply doing what they have to do, then maybe I, as an Administrator can look into these "alleged" infractions. Until you can and do do this, however, I am going to have to conclude that you're nothing more than someone who only wishes to stir up problems and not help edit the database in a positive manner. If you truly do want to make a positive contribution here, read what I have said, answer the questions in a truthful manner and we'll take it from there. Do you understand what I am saying? Can you comprehend it clearly enough? Kenny HaarFager 01:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Again, a classic response from the grand HaarHager. I was hoping honestly I'm my absence you'd rant a few more times, but at least you knew when to stop. Your character shines through in that entire post. Everyone knows how to use the Wiki Activity button, if you've never used it, it's your loss. Go ahead, pick apart my loose use of the english language here or there, makes no difference to me, I never made any claims that I edited my talk page, or that it was edited according to your supreme dictionary and correct use of the language, I wasn't trying to sell my comments to a cheap sub B publisher. ::::::As for the cresent wrench, do a google search for crescent wrench, the very first thing that will show up is Apex Hand Tools, who current HOLD the name Crescent®-Wrench and thats EXACTLY how they write it. Look it up yourself... Thats the only way you could register the word Crescent, check when Microsoft tried it with Windows. Just look at the way you respond to people, I personally think you have horrible people skills, and regardless of how proper your English is, your a brutal Admin. There was nothing wrong with specra-flame, period, and to me, as long as it was uniform within a page, what difference does it make, sure it looks silly if it's multiple ways on a page. Besides you card carrying English Police, breaking up a compound word for the purpose of readability in a table is acceptable. Guess what, this post isn't in proper English form and I didn't spell check it, and the world isn't going to end because of it. I always tried to make sure my actual contributions to tables were spelled correctly. You can talk out of your you know what all you like, but besides these pointless arguments with you, tell me of my 300+ addtions to this wiki, which weren't of a positive nature towards the wiki ZahaDoom (talk) 20:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) . :::::: Welcome to the Club! Don't let him run you off! If you do, he wins. You're not alone in your perception of his actions. I find it amazing he runs around like a GOD and no other mods find fault with it. Maybe he is? If so, he's no understanding GOD. Check the comments he left on an edit to the deora page ... Corrected the spelling of "Fish-O-Saurus" again. Somebody keeps misspelling it, even after seeing how it's spelled already on the page. Can't get more passive agressive than that! Somebody... like he can't go back and figure it out? And he didn't even have the decency to give the offender a chance to correct his own mistakes. Notice there was never a note placed on the users talk page, so unless Gab had marked that page to follow, he would never even KNOW he made a mistake!!! And got insulted too, like he did it on purpose or is just too stupid to see it spelled correctly elsewhere on the page!!! The man cares more about his ego and power here than he does about the actual info. See ya in the blocked log! 69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 05:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC)